i'm here
by ItGivesMeChills
Summary: "i'm here" she whispers while holding the helpless blonde in her arms Brittany and Santana help each other through the thick and thin
1. hiding

Brittana

New Year at mckinley , new students, new teachers, still the same old Sue trying to take down the same Glee club but never actually succeeds

Brittany's POV

Senior year, finally, I was walking through the halls, looking for someone, someone special, Santana, I turn left to look in the quire room, but that was a huge mistake, because I spotted Karofsky, I tried to make a run for it, but I was already late.

"Hey stupid, where do you think you're going?" Karofsky said bitterly

"I, uhh, ummm" was all I could say

"Hey guys, looks like we've got our first pray" John , one of the football players said

"How do you want to settle this stupid?" Karofsky asked

"Just beat me and get over it" I replied, because i really had to find Santana

Santana's POV

I was walking through the halls looking for Brittany, I had something important to tell her, but I spotted a group gathering around Karofsky, John and a blonde that looked a lot like Brittany, wait, that is Brittany, oh my god, I run past all the students and over hear the conversation they were having

"Just beat me and get it over with " Brittany replied terrified

"fine by me" karofsky replied while stepping closer to her, causing her to fall on the ground, he wrapped his palms ready to punch her, she helplessly protected her head with her hands, when I finally reach over to them, I stopped him in his tracks

"or we could do this my way" I replied in a bitchy tone, giving him my best glare

He turns around and looks at me

"What are you going to do about it?" karofsky replied

"Listen here kiddo, I will go all Lima heights up your face If you don't leave her alone" I meant it

"This isn't over" he shouted while walking away

I look at Brittany and she's in the same position she was a while ago, I bend down and wrap my arms around her protectively while she sobs uncontrollably in my arms, I rub her back and whisper soothing words into her ears, after a while she calms down and looks at me with hurt in her eyes, then she looks away hanging her head down

"Come on let's get you cleaned up Britt" I said while standing up and holding my hand out for her, she finally grabs it and we head to the bathroom

"It's only the first day, what are they going to do to me later?" Brittany says while new tears threaten to fall, I lean in closer to her and hug her, she hugs back and hides her head in my shoulder, I whisper soothing words into her ear "I love you", "I won't let anything happen to you" and when she calms down, she looks at me, with no emotion, just staring at me, after a few minutes I finally spoke up

"What are you looking at?" I ask in concern

"How come you're the only person in this school who had never called me stupid? When I clearly am" she asks hanging her head down again

"Britt, I've never said it because it's not true, you're smarter than anyone gives you credit for, believe me, you are a genius Britt" I said honestly

Brittany's POV.

"I love you" she says looking up at me

God she's so perfect I would just want to kiss her right now

"I love you too Santana" _if you only knew how much_

we lock eyes, she leans in to kiss me, so do I, I stop before we could kiss and run out the bathroom

Santana's POV.

"Wait! Britt!" I said but it was too late, I searched for her, and found her on the bleachers, I went upto her and sat beside her.

"Britt…" I say trying to get her attention "Britt... Please look at me" I plead, and she finally does, "it was just an accident, don't worry about it."

"okay" she says flatly.

"we should probably get inside" I say breaking the silence.

"can we just go to your place instead?".

"Yea okay, but we still need to go inside and get our stuff.

She doesn't answer, she just stands up, link our pinkies together.

when we enter the building, we see karofsky waiting for us.

"Hey look you guys, the bitch is in love with the idiot" I feel Brittany tense up at Karoskys words.

"Shut it Dave, she's not stupid, you are stupid! are we are not a couple!" and with that he pushes me against the lockers and punches me in the eye then leaves, Brittany comes running to my side to see my face.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Britt, it's not your fault, it's ok".

"No its not okay, it never was okay, and it never will be" with that she starts sobbing, I held her in my arms trying to calm her down, "Britt…" "Please look at me" she does as told "none of this is your fault" she hugs me tightly and whispers "you're my best firned" through a soft sob, while I rub her back.

"Come on lets go get our stuff.

"get up lazy pants" I reach up for her wrists but she flings when I do, I look up at her with concern, but decide to leave it aside for now.

I got my stuff, but Brittany went inside the bathroom.

"san you can go ahead, ill be out in a while".

"okay" with that I went out of the bathroom and headed towards the parking lot.

30 mins later..

I was waiting for her outside the school, in the parking lot, she was late, I was about to pick up my phone when I see her walking over to me, I notice something on her cheerios uniform it was something red, looked like blood, still I ignored it and took her hand and walked to my house, it was a quiet walk, but a comfortable one too, I was asking her random things, but she didn't answer, I realized that she was lost in her thoughts.

"Britt" I say while squeezing her hand softly.

"Huh?" she says coming back to reality.

"I was asking questions about what song to do for regionals this year" I state looking at her bright blue eyes with concern.

Brittany's POV.

"I uhh, um a mash up of someone like you & rumour has it" I answered.

"Britt…" she called.

"Yeah?".

"What were you thinking about?" she asks with concern eyes.

"Nothing" I stated simply looking down.

"Britt please look at me..." she says while putting a finger under my chin and softly lifted it up, I met her beautiful chocolate eyes, she looked upset about something "what's wrong?" she asks cupping my cheek.

"I uhh… umm… can we go inside please? I'm feeling cold" I say while faking a shiver in attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah sure".

Santana's POV.

Something is up with Brittany; it hurts to see her like this, she's hiding something, something bad and big.

Inside we sit on the couch in the living room.

"Britt, please talk to me...".

"What do you want to talk about?" she stated simply looking at the TV.

"What's going on Britt? you haven't been acting like yourself lately".

"Nothing is going on, everything is perfectly fine" she said looking down at her wrists, frowning.

"Britt, I know you more than anyone, please tell me what's going on" I plead, giving her the puppy dog look, and she gives in.

" I cant im sorry" she begged.

"okay".

"get some rest britt, we can lay down on the couch, or go lay down on the bed if you'd like and we will talk about this tomorrow".

"can we lay down on the couch?" she asks in a tiny voice.

"sure, I could sing to you if you'd like".

"please.."

_For you, there'll be no crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's __alright_

_I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

_To you, I would give the world_

_To you, I'd never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright_

_I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

When I finish the song, she's already fast asleep in my arms, luckily there was a blanket nearby, I throw it open on her, and she snuggles closer to me, like she's afraid she's gonna lose me, I wrap my arms around her waist and hum softly to her, then I kiss her forehead. I stayed awake in case she wakes up from a nightmare. I cant get her off my mind, I think im falling inlove with her.

Half an hour later she wakes up and stares at me.

"Hey sleepy head" I jokingly tell her.

"hi" she simply states.

we lay on the couch watching Disney Pixar Movies "britt.." I rub her arm "wake up" I rub her back softly, but she whimpers and starts.

"no.. don't… please, leave me alone… please just let me go" Brittany starts sobbing and sweating, and i begin comforting her.

"shhhh… .. britt.. its me, Santana.." "britt, wake up".

Suddenly her eyes flutter open and she jumps and runs to the corner I follow quietly and slowly not wanting her to get scared "britt, its me, Santana".

"Sanny..?" she asks in a small voice.

"yes its me" then she runs to me and hugs me tight not wanting to let go ever again, she hides her head in my neck like she wants to hide from everything.

"britt.." but she starts sobbing, so I decided to just hold her till she calms down, after 5 minutes she calms down and just keeps on hugging me "britt.." I try again.

"yeah?" she asks with her head still hid in my neck and her voice cracked.

"what's going on?".

"nothing" she answers as she hides her head in my neck.

"come lets get some rest britt".

"no.. he will come after me.. no" she whimpers and almost starts crying.

"shhh, britt, who will come after you..?" I try soothing her while rubbing her back.

"uhh, no one lets just go" I held her and took her up to my room, once I reached my room she was already asleep, so I laid her on my bed and went to wash my face.

"Santana…" she whispers.

"yea?" I say while coming back in.

"im sorry" she says looking down.

"its alright, get some sleep ill be back I just need to get some water" I say while going downstairs.

that girl makes me love her more every second its crazy, when I went back upstairs I climbed on the bed and snuggled into Brittany.

Around midnight she jumped up, and she drops to the ground shaking like crazy while sobbing uncontrollably, I sit down beside her and hug her tightly.

"brittany" I try to talk to her but she shakes even more "hey, hey, hey, im right here, shhh, calm down" I run my arms up and down her back try to sooth her, which works because her sobs turn into sniffles, she turned around and hugged me tightly "im right here" I say while rubbing her sides.

"sorry.."

"its fine , you don't have to apologies, it's not your fault, come on lets lay down on the bed.

"okay.." she says sadly.

We lay on the bed, she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, and so did I, I inhale her sweet sent, and I assumed she was asleep because her breathing evened out, nothing else happened that night, I stayed awake just in case anything happened.

6:45AM

"britt.." I say softly ".. we have to go to school" I continue.

Her eyes flutter open "I don't want to go to school" she looks at me and pouts, I convince her to go to school, as we reach the front doors of the school, I feel her whole body tensing, as I squeezed her arm reassuringly and smile at her, she smiles back and we enter the school, I was immediately covered with a blueberry slushy.

"damn, these things are cold" I mumbled under my breath which Brittany herd.

"oh my god! What was that for you idiots?!" screamed Brittany at karofsky and john.

"oh look you guys, the bozo is standing up for lezpez" mark shouted from behind.

"don't call her that" said Brittany sternly, stepping forward.

"or what?" karofsky challenged.

"or I will tell everyone your little secret, trust me, you don't want to cross your limits more than you already have" Brittany stepped closer.

"fine! I'll leave you both alone for now" karoskey said as he made his way to Spanish class.

"hey, you okay?" said Brittany heading back to my direction.

"yeah I'm fine, I have spare cloths in my locker, ill go get them" I saw while wiping the blue liquid out of my face.

We reached the locker, grabbed the cloths and went to the bathroom.

Brittany's POV.

I was so gonna kill karofskey for doing that, I was so lost in my thoughts of killing him until I felt Santana hold my hand.

"you know, blue is so your color, you look like an adorable smurf" I tease and I earn a giggle from her.

"yeah, yeah whatever, can you help me clean up?" she asks with a pout that I swear no one can resist.

"Okay" I grab the towel and dab some of the liquid off of her.

"Hey Britt".

"Yeah?".

"What secret were you threatening karofskey with?" she asks while tilting her head to the side and leaning back onto the sink.

"its nothing, ill tell you when the time is right, trust me" I say while cupping her chin and continue cleaning up her face.

"okay" she says, and with hat we head out to the first period.

**First chapter, and first time, don't kill me, *doges a unicorn pillow* more detail in the next chapter, give me your feedback also updates every Friday **


	2. signs

**Surprise update! enjoy.**

**PS: Updates are usually on Fridays.**

Santana's POV.

It's a Saturday afternoon, Brittany and I are in my room watching peter pan, britt is obsessed with Disney Pixar movies, and for some reason I find it extremely adorable, snap out of it lopez, its not going to happen! She's not into you like that

"San" Brittany shakes me lightly brining me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?".

"I want ice cream" she says while giving me her best pout knowing I can't resist it.

"Alright, ill be right back" I say while attempting to stand up but my knees felt weak and I ended up falling on my butt "ow" I fake hurt.

"oh my god, Santana are you okay?" she asks while laughing .

"yep, ill get the ice cream".

Brittany's POV.

Ugh, just the way she moves, just the way she smiles, the way her nose scrunches up when shes thinking deeply, she drives me crazy, and it hurts I have to hide a lot from her,

_Flashback._

_I was sitting in my room by the window relaxed, until I saw him, he ran up the house, and banged on my locked bedroom door _

_"OPEN UP YOU BITCH BEFORE I BREAK IT OPEN" he yells from the other side of the door, I slowly stand up and open the door and before I could run away I was met with a hard punch across my face, he pins me to the wall and starts hitting me over and over again, all over my body_

_"please.. please stop" I begged tears rolling down my face_

_"shut up!" he grabs the pocket knife from his pocket that he always keeps and he sliced my stomach 2 times, I yelled out in pain and fell to the ground clutching my stomach as silent tears streamed down my face._

"Britt" Santana calls while holding two tubs of ice cream " I got the ice cream"

"thanks" I say while reaching up to take one of the tubs and spoons, as my sleeve fell a little _, I hope she doesn't notice_ I pray to myself as I quickly cover my arms

"Everything alright britt?" she asks concerned

"yeah, why wouldn't it be" I say as I master the best fake smile I could do

"alright then" I could tell she still had her doubts but I can't tell her, only worse will happen

Monday.

Santana's POV.

I haven't see Brittany since Saturday and im worried about her, she texted me an hour ago telling me that I don't have to wait for her for school, now something Is seriously going on because she never tells me that, I reach the schools doors and enter, when the bell rang I went off to my first period which was Spanish, Brittany and I have Spanish together, but she hasn't shown up yet, that's weird, by the time I had glee club, which was after lunch, I got a text from Brittany, I hoped it would explain something but it didn't, it just said a simple; sorry L, all throughout glee practice I wondered what it meant

"Santana everything alright? You haven't laid one insult on any of us since you got here"

"huh..? yeah im find hobbit, ge out of my face" with that I went out of the room, heading to cheerios practice, the coach told us to hit the showers, but one by one for some weird inspection she had to make

As I enter the bathroom I hear the water running, but im the first one who got to hit the showers, I walk by the water to see who is betraying the coach's rules, and there I find someone id never expect to find in this state, Brittany.

"oh my God, britt" I barely whisper as I kneel down beside her and look at the blood coming out of her arms, she tenses up, and tries to run away but I grab her, sit her down on the chairs and lock the door, "britt." She runs to me and hugs me tighter than she has ever hugged me, sobbing uncontrollably

"San.. im.. sorry" she says between gasps .

"britt, why?" I ask after a few mins of trying to calm her down, which wears off after a few seconds of the question, and she starts sobbing again, I imminently tear off my jacket and wrap it around the bleeding, and hug her tightly . "san.. he.. he's the reason" she says between gasps and continues to cry

"who?" I ask, but she just shakes her head "okay, calm down britt, I've got you. Shh.."

**A bit of a cliffhanger eh? sorry its short, Next chapter might be delayed or on Friday, depending on my exam schedule, suggest, comment, and stuff **


	3. patience

**The point of views wont be changed as much this chapter, thanks for the note x**

**Sorry for the delay, I had exams, anyway enjoy **

_"britt, why?" I ask after a few mins of trying to calm her down, which wears off after a few seconds of the question, and she starts sobbing again, I imminently tear off my jacket and wrap it around the bleeding, and hug her tightly . "san.. he.. he's the reason" she says between gasps and continues to cry_

_"who?" I ask, but she just shakes her head "okay, calm down britt, I've got you. Shh.."_

"britt.." I call out softly

"I cant.." she says looking down at her arms

"why?" I ask also looking down at her arms, and softly tracing my hand over her scars

"because…"she trails

"because what britt?" I ask as I take her hands in mine, there goes the electricity bolt

"because" she stops for a moment to look at our hands, smiling softly, "because, you will be in danger.." she says looking at her knees as her smile falls off and she sniffles slightly, on the verge of tears

"hey there.. don't cry.." I lift my arms to wipe off the tear that fell down, and wiped off what looks like make up, oh God there is a big bruise on her cheek "britt.. who did this to you?" I ask as I cautiously wipe off the rest of the make up

"uhh, umm.. im sorry" she says starting to panic

"shh.. calm down, you're gonna stay at my place today, and I won't let anything hurt you, I promise" I hug her lightly, but she flings and shakes her head no "Brittany please, let me hold you, let me be ur best friend, let me in, brittany, please, I know you're hurting, let me fix you"

"okay.." she says sadly

"come on lets go" I say standing up and extending my arm out to her

"wait.. don't you have to get back to cheerio's practice?" she asks while taking my arm and standing up

"hmm, let me see, coach would live with it, so not really, lets go, where are your things?"

"they are in my locker"

"lets go get them"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are at my place cuddling on my bed, her hesd is laying on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her waist , there are a few minutes of silence , the comfortable one, im so lucky I know Brittany, shes my other half, too bad im a chicken when it comes to her, and I cant tell her , but I cant push away the feeling she gives me

"britt.." I trail softly while rubbing circles on her back

"yeah..?" she asks staring straight ahead

"do you want to sleep over?" I ask, changing what I wanted to originally tell her

"okay.."

After a few moments brittany falls asleep on me, the poor girl must be restless, pull the covers over us, and watch her sleep

"san.." she calls in her sleep, "sanny!" she calls

"shh.. im right here, im not going anywhere"

"no!" says soflty, starts sweating in her sleep, must be a nightmare "stop, please!" she begs

"shhh, britt im right here" I hug her tightly, being careful with the bruises that I found earlier

"sanny I need you, i.. I love you.. please, sanny come save me" she sobs in her sleep

I softly rub her back and whisper soothing words into her ear, I get up run to the bathroom, wet a towel and go back in the bedroom, and carefully wake her up, "britt… wake up"

"san please come save me" she says in her sleep

"shhh.. im right here, wake up britt" I try again, she flutters her eyes open, and starts to panic "shh, Britany its just me, Santana" I say while running the towel on her forehead, back, neck, and chest "its just me" she relaxes and hugs me tightly, I hear a faint whisper coming out "I love you" she whispers, im not sure what she meant by it, in her nightmare, she called out for me, she needed me, but for what? Was it possible she likes meme too? Possibly not, I just want to help, but she wont let me yet, I guess the only solution right now is to just stay by her side and be patient " I love you too"

I grab a water bottle off the counter and open it

"here britt.. drink water"

"thanks says while drinking a little bit of water and putting it back on the counter, I think she wants to cuddle but feels hesitant

"come here" I say while opening my arms, and pat the space between them "wanna watch tv while cuddling?" I ask

"okay.." she says while leaning in and placing her head on my chest

After a few mins of watching sponge bob square pants, Brittany's favorite show, she buries her head in my neck exhaling softly "thank you for being patient with me"

"brittany, you are my best friend, id swim across the ocean to save you if I had to, and since being patient is what I have to do, then id gladly do it"

Brittany stares at me speechless pulling her head back, she sits up, and so do I, her eyes flicker onto my lips, and back to my eyes, we both slowly lean in, and we kiss, it was slow, and passionate

"you have no idea how long ive been wanting to do that" she says while looking me in the eyes "thank you"

"ive always wanted to kiss you too" I say causing her to blush

"so where do we stand right now?" she asks

"I don't know, let's see what the future has for both of us

"I like that plan" she says while laying back down pulling me back with her "can you sing for me?"

"sure, what song?" I ask

"make you feel my love – Adele" she says" i've always wanted to hear you sing it

"make you feel my love it is then" I say causing her to smile, she laid her head on my shoulder and stared at the wall

_"When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_ And the whole world is on your case,_

_ I could offer you a warm embrace_

_ To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_ And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_ I could hold you for a million years_

_ To make you feel my love._

_ I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_ But I would never do you wrong._

_ I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_ No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_ I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_ I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_ No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_ To make you feel my love._

_ The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_ And on the highway of regret._

_ The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_ You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_ Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_ Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_ To make you feel my love_

_ To make you feel my love"_

when im done she looks up at me, her eyes full of passion, full of love "thank you" she whispers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Night.**

"hey san, can we go to bed?" she asks, we are sitting downstars in the living room watching crazy stupid love

"yeah sure, lets go"

We get up and go upstairs, we get into bed, and I softly hum the melody for make you feel my love, while brittany falls asleep, it was a peaceful night, brittany didn't have a nightmare, she snuggled close to me, and relaxed, "I just wanna help" I say slightly above a whisper

Brittany's POV.

"I just wanna help" she says slightly above a whisper

She thinks im probably asleep, I feel bad im making her wait, I really want to tell her, but I cant

**Okay, so if you don't like girl on girl stuff, then you can stop reading from here, suggest, review, PM, and give your feedback, bye xx**


End file.
